Alberta
The adopted daughter of the High Priest, she is gifted with the greatest observation and assassination skills. She completed every quest given to her by the Sacred Alliance perfectly, eventually earning the recognition of the High Priest himself. She was subsequently dispatched on an extremely dangerous quest: To monitor Alexander, one of the Octo Leaders. She understood that monitoring him would bring the next step of her quest - assassination. But this time she was left to monitor for an unusually long time, so long that she started not being able to help but feel uneasy about the situation. Was this unease due to things not meeting her expectations? Or was it just a "human girl's" feeling of love... Skills Basic Stats (Origin Awaken+10) Gaining Method * Event Summon Attribute of Title * Title name: Dessert Enthusiast * Title Attribute: Allied Wind Characters' Crit DMG +20% Story of Resonance I Alberta roamed the market places for whatever scraps she could find from a young age, enduring the extreme hardships of cold and hunger. When she stole from a fruit vendor one time when she was close to starving to death on the street, she noticed that she was able to dispel peoples' attention from her. From that day on she spent her days stealing. II Word spread around the Alliance of a mysterious thief. This thief was purportedly like a ghost, able to strike the most secure of manners and take everything of value from within before moving onto the next house to continue her plundering. Even if guards focused their entire attention, they were unable to observe any of the thief's traces. The rumors continue to spread and once the High Priest caught word of this he dispatched people to investigate. It turned out that this 'ghost' was actually a girl called Alberta. She possessed this special ability from a young age that allowed her to cover her breathing and even signs of her presence, preventing those close by from noticing her. She used this gift of hers to avoid guards and steal precious jewelry and even almost managed to escape from right under the noses of the High Priest's guards. However, this "ghost" was caught by the High Priest's highly-skilled guards. After learning about the criminal's abilities, the High Priest met with Alberta himself. "Where are your family?" "What's...family? " "You do know that stealing is a crime and sin, you caused a lot of pain to all those people who you stole from. " Alberta vacantly nodded her head. She only discovered her talents for stealing by accident when she was forced into doing it to survive. "But I can give you a chance to redeem yourself of your sins. " To the girls surprise, the High Priest called over guards to undo her shackles. "From now on, you only need to listen to me. As long as you listen to me, I promise to give you the greatest redemption possible that will absolve you of all your sins and misdeeds. " The High Priest was fascinated by Alberta, and planned to raise her as his own daughter. He wasn't doing this because he felt sorry for her however, he planned to use this girl to create the Sacred Alliance's most secret and fatal weapon, and had already thought about how he would use her in battle in the future. Using Alberta's skill just for petty thievery was a complete waste, the High Priest planned to use her to deal a sudden blow when the Sacred Alliance needed it most: To assassinate the most difficult of opponents. III After becoming the High Priest's foster daughter, Alberta displayed even more talents. The High Priest secretly made special assassin courses tailored to Alberta and she managed to complete her assignments one by one, even the High Priest was amazed at the speed of her improvement. After fully implementing her ability that allowed her to cover up her breathing, Alberta completely became a deadly spy and assassin. As it happened, the Thunder King Alexander was rejecting all marriage proposals sent by the High Priest, the High Priest's hopes to monitor Alexander 's thoughts through marriage had been thwarted. But he now decided to give this assignment to Alberta—— "My daughter, head to the Thunder King's kingdom. And in the name of keeping the faith and for the Sacred Alliance stay by Alexander's sides and monitor him. " Alberta didn't say anymore, she just obeyed his command and left. Upon arriving in the new kingdom, she saw the Thunder King assuming the identity of a priestess, but this king didn't seem to be bothered by her arrival and just accepted her according to the convention. From then on, she stayed inside Alexander's palace as a priestess. She would wander around during the daytime, spreading the faith to others and gather intel from around Alexander's territory, at night she would enter the shadows and monitor Alexander's every move. What amused Alberta greatly was how the young king's closest confidant was a cat, he even called it "Miss Lucy" No matter whether it was daytime or night, Miss Lucy seemed to always be more important that territorial administration, military training, martial arts practice or anything else. "You really like Miss Lucy, huh? She seems to be the most important thing to you in the whole world..." "That's right, Miss Lucy is my lover." "Huh?" "Hahaha, you don't really believe me do you, beautiful Miss Alberta?" Following on from these astonishing words, Alberta felt her heart flutter for the first time. When Alberta wrote her secret letter to the High Priest, the sourness and abashment was written between the lines all over the page, her assessment of the Thunder King was: He's a strange person with no ambition, he is closer to his cat than he is with people. She began to feel conflicted——the High Priest's command are absolute, if the High Priest ordered her to kill him, then she would... Category:Characters